La union de dos maldiciones
by AAAlien
Summary: cuando una Sirak, atrapada por una potente maldición que la ha atormentado toda su vida, se encuentra con un Hombre Lobo, se da cuenta que todo en esta vida es posible, si se quiere de verdad. PD: no tiene nada q ver cn HP, sorry
1. CAPÍTULO I : Un lobo en la noche

_hola, soy AAA y weno esta es la primera historia que subo, es que leí una de mi prima y eso me animó a subir la mía, asi que espero q les guste y m pongan reviews :)_

_PD: esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, pero necesitaba una categoría_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CAPÍTULO I : Un lobo en la noche**

-ha..ha...ha

se oían pasos apresurados por el bosque

-ha...ha... dejame en paz!- gritaba una chica de unos 15 años mirando hacia atrás, para darse cuenta de que lo que la perseguía estaba mucho mas cerca de lo que había imaginado.

La chica tenía el cabello blanco como la luna, que estaba atado en dos lardas tranzas que le llegaban a las rodillas. Sus ojos eran verdes, y llevaba una espada y un arco colgado a la espalda. Estaba usando un vestido color café muy sencillo y bonito, aunque ya estaba roto de engancharse tantas veces con las ramas a su paso. Corría a una velocidad increible, pero aun asi un Kust podía mantener su paso, e incluzo, alcanzarla.

La criatura que la seguía era muy extraña: tenía unos ojos extramadamente pequeños, mientras que la boca era muy grande, no se veían rastros de la nariz, solo 2 tajos en forma vertical donde esta dabaría estar. El Kust que la perseguía era my alto,pero caminaba encorvado, con las manos, que eran muy pequeñas, casi topando el suelo. El ser estaba cubierto de un espeso pelo negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, excepto la cara y las manos. Si la chica (quien por cierto se llama Sirak), no hubiera estado acustumbrada a ser perseguida por extrañas criaturas, hace rato que se hubiera desmallado.

La vaina de su espada se golpeaba contra su pierna, ya que Sirak llevaba la espada en su mano, en caso de tener que pelear. Ella era valiente, pero en este momento estaba huyendo, por que sabía que, aunque fuera la mejor con la espada en todo su reino, no tenía muchas oportunidades contra un Kust enojado.

-Trak!- maldijo, al ver que el Kust ya la estaba alcanzando. Pero no se detuvo hasta que otro Kust se le planto delante, saliendo de atrás de un árbol en el camino, ahora si estaba atrapada.

Se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que el Kust saltaba sobre ella, se agachó. ahora al menos estaban los dos al mismo lado y no podrían atacarla por la espalda. Entonces recordó algo.

Trepó al arbol mas cercano y se sento en una rama, sabiendo que los Kust no podrían subir debido a sus cortas manos. Pero estos, luego de intentar tambien subir, empezaron a tratar de derribar el arbol.

-Trak! -dijo de nuevo Sirak, pero saco el arco y le puso una flecha-... no deseo matar a nadie, ni a criaturas tan malvadas como ustedes, pero debo hacerlo para salvar mi vida- dijo, y diparó, acertando justo entre medio de los pequeños ojos del Kust- mala idea... murmuro Sirak, cuando el otro Kust, muy enojado por lo sucedido, derribó el arbol y le botó al suelo.

Sirak se levantó con una rapidez increible, y corrió, pero el Kust fue traz ella. Cuando estaba muy cerca, Sirak oyó un aullido, en ese momento alzo la vista, para ver una blanca luna llena.

-Tenía que ser justo ahora?- se preguntó a si misma.

Pero en su momento de distracción el Kust se arrojó sobre ella, tumbandola, la chica sentía el aliento fétido de la criatura sobresu cara, mientras el miedo le paralizaba cada musculo de su cuerpo. En el momento que el Kust iba a clavar sus garras en el pecho de Sirak, un lobo negro saltó sobre este, lanzandole una feroz dentellada que acabo con su vida.

Sirak seguía tirada en el suelo cuando el lobo se dio la vuelta a mirarla, la hica sabía que era un hombre-lobo por su tamaño sobre natural. Pero aun así no hizo nada.

Despues de unos momentos, el lobo la miró, aulló y se fué rapidamente.

La chica, aun asustada, recojió su espada y corrio lo mas rapido que podía hacia su casa de madera, una vez adentro, cerró la puerta con llave y se tumbo en su cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_jeh, espero que al q lea esto le haya gustado el primer capitulo, y los siguientes. _

_"God bless the freaks"_

_AAA_


	2. CAPITULO 2: Hadas?

_espero que si alguien lee esto, sea por que le gusto el cap anterior._

_PD: esto no tiene muxo q ver con HP, sorry XD_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**CAPITULO II: Hadas?**

Sirak se tumbó en su cama, estaba completamente agotada, "pocas veces te encuentras con un hombre-lobo que no quiere comerte..." pensó, "me pregunto quien habrá sido".

Se quedó mirando al techo de madera, hasa que su madre la llamó a cenar.

-Ya voy, mamá... -replico ella sin muchas ganas, se levanto y se fue a lavar las manos y la cara.

La cena transcurrió sin nada interesante y Sirak se fue a dormir, para esto se soltó sus trenzas, lo que hizo que se viera muy extraña con el pelo tan largo y blanco, aunque ella estaba acostumbrada. Se puso su pijama y se cubrió con las mantas.

----

Al día siguiente e despertó en el suelo... otra vez me caí? pensó extrañada,pero al sentarse en su cama, oyó un chillido.

-Fawkes, que haces en mi cama, tu me botaste? - preguntó, aunque sabía que el fenix no le respondería- y yo que creí que me caí sola...

Se fue a lavar las manos para el desayuno.

Ayudó a su madre con los platos para salir despues al mercado a comprar unas frutas, pero esta vez se llevo a Fawkes con ella por si acaso. Como su casa estaba apartada de las demás, tenía que cruzar el bosque, asi que empezo a caminar lentamente a travez de este, mientras cantaba una dulce canción.

Lo que ella no esperaba era que unos penetrantes ojos negros la estuvieran observando, y oyendo su melodía. El chico, de unos 16 años, tenía el cabello, que era negro como la noche (mas negro de lo normal), atado en una cola que le llegaba hasta la altura del pecho. Era alto, y daba la impresión de ser muy fuerte, pero lo que llamaba la atención de el, eran sus orejas puntiagudas, lo que demostraba que era un Elfo.

Él, Gilgan, había estado cazando por el Bosque cuando oyó la voz de Sirak, aunque su instinto decía que se aleje, el no pudo evitar acercarse para ver a la chica de cabello blanco que cantaba con tan bella voz. Pero el chillido de un pájaro lo hizo reaccionar, y se alejó corriendo, esperando no haber sido visto.

----

La tarde de Sirak paso sin muchos problemas, aunque de regreso a casa, en el bosque, se topo con algo muy extraño:

3 hadas, de brillantes colores y ropas, que no debían medir mas que su palma, se lanzaron histéricas contra su cara. Ella gritó, pero Fawkes saltó de su hombro y devoró a las criaturas con una rapidez increible.

-Fawkes!- lo reprendió ella-, sabes que no debes hacer daño a las criaturas mágicas! -el fenix la miro con una cara que ella sabía que significaba "si no las hubiera detenido te hubieran matado"- auque tienes razon, no hay que subestimar a las Hadas ni a sus poderes, pero aun así esto es muy extraño... las Hadas siempre han sido muy bondadosas, me pregunto que las habrá hecho actuar asi...

Regresó a su casa sin mas problemas.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_weno, medio aburrido el cap, pero ya toca XD si no no puedo contar lo q sigue. _

_grax Yeyi x tu review y grax freckles y nat x leer mi historia x las q.m. a las 3_

_"one part brave, three parts fool" (Brom)_

_**AAA**_


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: Un encuentro

_holap, ojala les haya gustado el cap2, xq aki va el 3. XP_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**CAPITULO 3: Un encuentro**

A la mitad de la noche Sirak se despertó asustada debido a los gritos que oía afuera de su casa.

Se levantó rapidamente y se puso la bata sobre el pijama, salio corriendo de su alcoba para cerciorarse de que sus padres, su hermanito y su hermanita estaban bien. Estos de encontraban bien, pero así muy asustados.

-No salgan de la casa!- les gritó Sirak, cogiendo su arco (la espada ya la tenía en la mano) y corriendo al patio.

-Sirak! No! que vas a hacer?!- gritó su madre tratando de ir tras la chica.

-Espera amor, sabes muy bien que Sirak no nos ha defraudado nunca, ademas, en el momento en el que esa flecha envenenada de Kust atravezo mi brazo dejándolo inmovil para siempre, ella juró proteger a su familia con su vida, y sabes que ella nunca incumpliría un juramento-. Ante esto, la madre de la chica no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse en silencio junto a sus 2 hijos menores.

Afuera, se deba una extraña batalla. Sirak estaba agachada detraz de un arbol, esperando encontrar el momento oportuno para atacar al gigante. Este estaba enfurecido y destruía todo a su paso, hasta alla se podían oir los gritos de la gente del pueblo... El bosque estaba en llamas... SU bosque, el que la había protegido detodo mientras crecía... donde jugaba cuando aun era una niña...

-No, eso no -dijo enojada- Nadie se mete con MI bosque!

Estaba muy enojada, pero por suerte ella era una chica que sabía mantener la cabeza fria en situaciones como estas, asi que se dijo a si misma "respira, y bien lo que vas a hacer"

Sacó su arco, tensó la cuerda y le puso una flecha. Esperó un largo rato hasta que el gigante estuviera a su alcanze y apuntó.

Con un ligero zumbido su flecha salió disparada y acerto justo en la parte superior del brazo del giigante. "Bien, "pensó Sirak" justo en el blanco". Y vió como el gigante se tambaleaba, pero aun así no caía al suelo, y seguía destrozando el bosque.

-Me parece que vas a necesitar otra flecha- dijo una voz a su espalda, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y dejara caer su Arco.

-Quien eres tu?!- pregunto ella, a tiempo que desenvainaba su espada para apuntar a un chico de mas o menos su edad, con el cabello y los ojos de un negro muy obscuro, el cabello estaba desatado y le llegaba hasta los codos, y sobresalían unas orejas puntiagudas.- E... Eres... un elfo...-dijo suevemente

-Mi nombre es Gilgan- dijo el con una voz muy dulce, propia de los elfos.

-Pues Gilgan, me has asustado- Dijo, y acerco la espada al cuello del elfo. Este no se movió pero dijo:

-Creo que tienes asuntos mas importantes de que preocuparte- dijo al mirar hacia atras de Sirak.

-Trak! Espera aquí, y no te muevas, que aun no termino contigo. - le gritó mientras recogía su arco y corria hacia el gigante.

Este tenía un charco de sangre a su lado derecho, qua caía de su brazo debilitandolo cada vez mas. Sirak preparó otra flecha y apunto a la parte superior del brazo izquierdo del gigante.

Disparó... y despues de unos segundos el gigante cayó al suelo,muerto.

-Eres más lista de lo que pensaba, - le dijo Gilgan, quien se había acercado- no cualquiier persona sabe que para matar a un gigante se debe apuntar directamente a la zona de los bíceps, unos centímetros por debajo del hombro

-Lo aprendí de los elfos...- murmuro ella

-Como es eso posible?- le preguntó el elfo extrañado.

-Esque, cuando yo era pequeña me mandaron a vivir con los elfos. Dijeron que fue por mi propio bien pero yo no les creía hasta que ahora que he crecido lo comprendo, y acepto que mis padres tomaron una decición muy sabia, aunque me dolió separarme de ellos por tanto tiempo.

-Pero por que?- preguntó Gilgan-, Por que tuviste que irte?

-No tengo por que contarle mi vida a un extraño! -Grito Shirak, al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.- Asi que vete! antes de que no responda por mis actos.

-Lo lamento si te he ofendido- Él hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó.

A mitad de camino se detuvo, miró al bosque y dijo:

-"Alissa linâm"

En ese momento un destello verde apareció y, cuando se apagó el bosque estaba tal y como se hallaba antes de que llegara el gigante. Luego, mirando al gigante dijo:

-"Evanêssu"

Y el cuerpo del gigante se desvaneció en otro destello de luz verde.

-"Daimen"- dijo ella, y bajo la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, para despues volver a su casa a encontrarse con su familia.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_ah y grax Nena Li x tu review ;) t qro prima :)_

_----------------------------------------_

_"God bless the freaks"_

**_AAA_**


	4. CAPITULO 4

_weno, primerito: XD m olvide d poner la traduccion del Elfico en el cap anterior XD asi q aki ta:_

_"Alissa linâm" significa algo asi como "bosque, cúrate o sanate"_

_"Evanêssu" significa desaparece_

_y "Daimen" (medio obvio) es gracias._

_PD: este idioma, lo invente yo_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 4: a veces hay que dejar algo atrás**_

Sirak volvió a su casa cubierta de gotas de sangre del gigante.

-Oh Sirak!- dijo la mujer que la trajo al mundo- estabamos muy preocupados por ti, que te ha pasado?

-Bah, nada nuevo, era solo un gigante que, como es normal, quería asesinarme...- respondió ella, con un ligero toque de humor negro.

-Sirak, debes tomar esas cosas mas en serio, que tal si un día no estas aqui para proteger a tu hermanito y hermanita?-la reprendió su padre

Esta simple frase hizo que Sirak reaccionara y se diera cuenta de algo: toda esa antigua maldición caía sobre ella, _solo_ sobre ella, y al estar junto a los seres que amaba profundamente, solo estaba poniendolos en peligro.

-Padre -empezó, aunque le costo mucho decir esto- crees que ustedes estarían bien si mi?

-Por que lo dices? -a lo que ella insistió por una respuesta- esta bien, yo creo que si, pero quien nos protegera de esas malvadas criaturas?

-Eso no va a ser necesario, puesto que estas solo van detrás de mi, y si me marcho ustedes dejaran de estar en peligro.

-Pero amor, no tienes por que hacerlo, estaremos bien...-- intervino su madre.

-Tengo que hacerlo, madre, ya que no puedo dejar que me pase lo mismo que a mi hermano mayor, nunca morire a manos de mis enemigos.

-No fue tu culpa lo que le sucedió a Lumik

-Lo se, pero cunado el murió la maldicion cayó sobre mi, ya que soy la hija mayor. Y estoy harta de esto, estoy harta de que día tras día vengan horribles criaturas a atacarnos, y estoy harta de que no podamos vivir en paz por culpa de esto. Asi que mañana me iré a buscar algo para detener esto y poder estar tranquilos aqui en casa. - La desición que se veía en sus azules ojos hizo que nadie pueda refutarle nada mas.

-Esta bien, al fin y al cabo es tu decición... confiamos en que hagas lo correcto-dijo su padre

-Daimen- dijo ella

-Te extrañaremos ..manita-dijeron al unísono su hermanito y hermanita. A lo que Sirak dejo caer una lágrima y los abrazo asegurandoles que ella también.

-Mañana partiré, y me llevaré conmigo a Mudoc y a Fawkes por supuesto-dijo con decición

--------

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para su partida. Fue un día muy triste, pero como dijo Sirak: "a veces hay que hacer algunos sacrificios para obtener algo mucho mejor"

-Manita cuiate mucho- dijo Minar, su hermanita pequeña. Ella y su hermano menor le entregaron un hermoso collar con la forma de una luna llena.

-Asi cuano tenas meyito esta lunita te va a lumbar tu camino- egregó el mas pequeño de la familia, Dural.

-Gracias.. -dijo Sirak, al tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y abrazaba a sus dos hermanitos, tratando de ser fuerte.

-Yo para tu viaje, solo estas palabras te voy a dar: "Nunca dejes que nadie te controle contra tu voluntad, y nunca mates a menos que sea necesario"- dijo su padre, abrazándola.

-Supongoque tendraz que cazar para comer- dijo su madre- asi que llevate esto que hara que casi cualquier cosa tenga un bunen sabor.- y le pasó un pequeño frasquito con un polvo verde dentro.

-Gracias a todos- los abrazo uno por uno, y montó a Mudoc- Y no lo olviden, les prometo que volvere- sonrío de una forma inolvidable y espoleó a su caballo gris para alejarse al galope con la capa ondeando y fawkes tras ella en el frío viento de una noche con luna llena.

----------------

Al cabo de unos tres días Sirak casi había logrado salir del reino donde vivía, solo le faltaba cruzar el bosque Alissa. Pero ya era de noche, y ella sabía que lo mejor era no adentrarse en un bosque sola y tan tarde. Asi que le saco la silla a Mudoc y se tendió sobre el suelo, tapandose con una manta.

-Fawkes, tu ya dormiste todo el viaje, te molestaría vigilar mientras descanzo?- le dijo al fenix, que emitió un sonido que ella entendió como si.

Asi que se apoyo bobre su brazo y se quedó dormida. Soño algo muy extraño, en el centro de un hermoso pueblo, cuyas casas estaban hechas de plata, había un enorme castillo de diamante. Ella iba con Fawkes en su hombro y al entrar se veía recibida por una reina Elfa joven y muy hermosa vestida de un color morado muy suave, ella tenía tanto poder que ningun humano podía verla a los ojos sin caer inconciente, por esta razon la cara de le Elfa estaba cubierta por un velo verde claro, que dejaba ver sus hermosas facciones, pero protegía al visitante de los hermosos pero mortales ojos de la reina.

Sirak se inclinaba ante ella, pero en ese momento veía un rayo de luz morado, seguido de un grito dado por quien reconoció como su hermano Lumik, en ese momento oyo que la Elfa le decía, ven conmigo que yo puedo salavarte, se oyo una risa gélida y Sirak se despertó sobresaltada en medio de una noche sin luna.

* * *

_holap, weno yo otra vz, grax a Nena Li tqm prima XD eres la unik q pone reviews ¬¬ XD weno tqmmmm_

_-----------------------------------_

_"A veces hay que hacer algunos sacrificios" (Sirak)_

_**AAA**_


	5. m kmbio

_weno, ya q a Patri le molesta taaanto q mi historia este aki, _

_m kmbie ... de todas formas m parece mejor subirla ahi XP _

_asi q weno l q qra seguir leyendo mi historia "La unión de dos maldiciones" ahi ta._

_¬¬ no puedo poner el link... _

_http://aaa-u2m. blogspot. com_

_sin los espacios claro_

_

* * *

__"God bless the freaks"_

_**AAA**_


End file.
